


Quiet Hour

by dawningofdrag



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Complete, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Meditation, Yvie-Centric, just sweet soft stuff, non-au, scyvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningofdrag/pseuds/dawningofdrag
Summary: If there was one thing Yvie loved doing besides drag, it would be her quiet hour. She would brew herself a nice cup of coffee, play some ambient low-fi music (maybe even burn an incense if she’s really feeling it), and just lay in the couch and think. She’d stare at absolute nothingness for a full hour and reflect on certain situations she’s been in, the problems she’s been facing. It was a way to reset her mind and just stop. Yvie loved that. Yvie needed that.But ever since she started a relationship with Scarlet and moved in with her, she hasn't done it since. So one night, she brings it up.





	Quiet Hour

**Author's Note:**

> if there's one ship that will battle trixya for me, it would be scyvie. i know that branjie is a huge thing right now, but the feelings i get from this ship is so wholesome and so pure, i just love it so much. so here, have some quickly made domestic fluff scyvie :)

If there was one thing Yvie loved doing besides drag, it would be her quiet hour. She would brew herself a nice cup of coffee, play some ambient low-fi music (maybe even burn an incense if she’s _really_ feeling it), and just lay in the couch and think. She’d stare at absolute nothingness for a full hour and reflect on certain situations she’s been in, the problems she’s been facing. It was a way to reset her mind and just stop. Yvie loved that. Yvie needed that.

But the recent months have been harder on her, now that she’s a quote-unquote ‘RuGirl’. She could never find the time to stay home between all her gigs and finish at least one quiet session. Whenever she would attempt it, her mind would fall restless and she’d end up moving around and doing work. Five minutes into one attempt she found herself hemming an outfit. Ten minutes into another try, she began to subconsciously practice her choreography for a number she was working on. It was concerning, in her eyes. She couldn’t stop to take a break and she feared it would be damaging to her health.

Another thing that kept her from bringing back quiet hour was her new boyfriend, Scarlet. After 6 months of being together, Yvie ended up moving into Scarlet’s Brooklyn apartment. They’d spend as much time together as possible, and for a while it made Yvie forget about personal space. As much as Yvie loved her alone time, Scarlet’s presence had a calming nature to it that she felt was more than enough. She’d find Scarlet overcooking eggs and playing jazz music at 7 in the morning, using her vintage record player (Yvie made fun of Scarlet’s old soul when she discovered the device, joking about how she feels like she’s dating a grandmother with how stiff and awkward she danced to the melodies). She’d break into dance in front of Yvie, and the happiness that it would produce would make Yvie feel like alone time was overrated. She had all she needed by her side, why want to be alone?

But with each episode airing, and with the show slowly unraveling the ugly side of Yvie Oddly for the world to critique, she started to crave for time alone. She needed to escape from the constant buzzing of her phone. The idea of a short escape was good enough for Yvie to daydream about it. So, one night, while Scarlet was busy keeping her nose in a book, she brings it up.

It was well into the night, and with the faint vocals of Dolly Parton playing in their record player, Scarlet was engrossed in Virginia Woolf. _Such a grandma_ , Yvie chuckled as she settled into their cluttered bed. She leaves a lamp on for Scarlet to read properly, and places a small peck on her cheek before laying her head on the older queen’s shoulder.  
“You’re really cute when you do that thing with your eyebrows. Makes you look mean.” Yvie smiled, which makes Scarlet roll her eyes in a playful manner. Scarlet stays quiet though, too engrossed in whatever the modernist writer has to say to continue the conversation.

Yvie realizes that she has to make her pay attention, so she slowly pushes the novel down, meeting her boyfriend’s eyes. “Hey, can we talk about something?”

Scarlet, confused, looks at Yvie with a questioning stare. She sets the book down, placing the book by their nightstand and yawning. “What is it baby?” She hummed, eyes falling on the younger queen. “Something bothering you? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good, don’t worry.” Yvie quickly replied, before letting her hand trail down to meet Scarlet’s. “…I used to do this thing called quiet hour where I would sit down and do nothing. I know it sounds stupid, but it really helped me relax and reflect on everything so that I don’t bitch out.” She laughed, shaking her head. “It’s- after the episodes started to release, I just need to reset my brain and the quiet hour does that. Would it be okay if I did that here?”

Scarlet frowned, before tightening her grip on Yvie’s hand. She sighs before placing a soft kiss on her boyfriend’s lips. “Vie, we’ve been together for almost a year and you only told me you had this whole self-care ritual now?” She let’s out a smile, cupping Yvie’s cheeks. “You know that I value self-care.”

“I think your ten-step skin care routine makes that obvious.”

“Excuse me! I’m doing a little thing here?” Scarlet exclaimed, mouth hanging open. “I would enjoy a little respect when I’m speaking!”

Yvie laughed, letting her boyfriend have her moment. “Fine, go on.”

 _“Thank you.”_ The older queen responded, her smile not leaving her lips. “Baby, if you need time alone I’m all for that. I’m guessing you would want me out the apartment while doing that? I won’t be offended if you say yes.” Scarlet lets go of Yvie, their eyes the only thing connecting. 

“Yeah, of course! But we’ll be busy the next few weeks, and we won’t have time before our anniversary. So… I guess it’s okay to have you here when I do it. I know you won’t be intrusive.”

“I’ll try my best to understand what you need. But I would like it if you explained to me what you want me to avoid doing specifically-“ Scarlet let a yawn escape from her lips, cutting off her sentence. “… tomorrow. Tell me tomorrow. I think we should head to bed.”

Yvie chuckled, pecking her lover’s lips before settling into their sheets, satisfied with their little discussion.

_-_

“Alright Vie, it’s almost 5…” Scarlet spoke softly, reaching up the kitchen cabinets to grab their coffee machine. “Is there anything else you’d like me to do? Or to avoid doing?”

Yvie shook her head, wrapping a hand around her lover’s waist and setting a kiss on the back of her head. “Nothing, babe. I think we’re good.” She pulls away, glancing at the clock before turning Scarlet around to meet her eyes. “..But maybe if you’re going to make coffee, maybe not use the machine? It’s pretty noisy.”

“Oh! Oh of course, I’m sorry.” Scarlet fumbled, placing the machine back in the cabinet. “I’m sorry, I’ll just grab one of the instant packets.” 

“No, it’s okay. No need to apologize!” Yvie spoke, a faint smile itching to develop into a full grin. “You’re already doing so much, I’m already thankful.”

Once Yvie was able to settle in their bed, she already felt a wave of tranquility coming in. She closed her eyes slowly, feeling the flutter of her eyelids. She took deep breaths (it was a new meditation technique scarlet recommended that she try and honestly, it’s so _nice_ ) and relaxed her shoulders.

Numerous thoughts pop up in her head, and after a while, they are put to rest. From personal issues with past queens to simple ways she could improve her living situation. She remembers how amazing her quiet hour was, how it did wonders to her restless brain and its antics. The little thoughts that bothered her head are finally set down, looked at, and resolved. 

But besides all these minute problems she’s been able to resolve, Scarlet just kept popping back into her head. The way her eyes were a striking blue, to how her smile could kill and would send six feet under. Scarlet was a gem, and Yvie felt so lucky to have her. It was magical, the way they felt for each other. Yvie didn’t believe she’d have something (or some _one_ ) as special as her love for her boyfriend, but here she was. She was absolutely lovestruck and she didn’t hate one bit.

Trailing off to daydream about Scarlet, she heard their bedroom door creak. Her eyebrows furrowed as a reaction to the sudden sound. She peeked an eye open, and she saw Scarlet.

 _What?_ Yvie thought, her eyes trailing to the two cups of coffee held by her partner. She was confused, almost irritated. _Didn’t I tell her to not intrude?_

Scarlet pushed aside the puzzled glare her boyfriend was sending her way and set one of the cups she held on the nightstand. She smiles to Yvie after her lover fully opens her eyes, handing her the other cup.

Yvie opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. She went with the flow of the situation and took the warm mug from Scarlet. She watched Scarlet pull the covers up and settle into bed, taking her cup from the nightstand and closing her eyes.

 _Was she… joining her?_ Yvie was almost amazed. She’s never seen Scarlet show interest in meditation, nor her quiet hour. She didn’t think Scarlet would survive silence longer than ten minutes, and to see her try made Yvie’s heart jump out of her chest.

Scarlet was trying to understand.

Yvie sighed loudly, closing her eyes once again before placing her head on Scarlet’s shoulder. She felt the older queen tense up at the sudden touch, sensing the surprise in her actions. She didn’t bother looking up though, Yvie just relaxed further into Scarlet’s shoulder.

After a few minutes, they were finally able to relax. Scarlet’s hand timidly inched towards Yvie’s, her manicured fingers softly tapping her palm before slowly intertwining their fingers together.

Yvie didn’t think spending quiet hour with someone would be any help. But with a cup of coffee made with love, her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder, and Scarlet’s thumb softly caressing the back of Yvie’s hand, maybe having Scarlet with her this time wasn’t that bad of an idea.

Once the hour was up, she finally opened her eyes and saw Scarlet’s eyes still shut. Yvie sits up, and softly places a kiss on Scarlet’s temple. “Thank you, I love you.” She whispered before pecking the spot once again. “I’m grateful that I have you.”

“Thank you too.” Scarlet spoke, softly as to not ruin the tranquil mood. “I think I like this quiet hour idea. Can I join you sometime?”

Yvie nodded, her arm wrapping around Scarlet. “You are a great companion, so yes, you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH i think i wanna play off of this au. thoughts? also follow me on tumblr! my username is dawningofdrag and i shitpost and reblog scyvie stuff there. thank u. hope you enjoyed reading this :)


End file.
